


It was an accident!

by Zeruby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Poor Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: What if the first time Dwalin met little Kili and Fili he inadvertently intimidated them and scared them?





	It was an accident!

You were sitting on the sofa, holding a little dwarfling in your arms. He was few months old. This was the first time you met him and he had stole your heart at first glance, making you both want and not want a child yourself. But you knew your husband wasn't that eager to get one. Not yet.

"Aaaaggaaa.... Ammamaa" child on your arms babbled. He was babbling all he could, seeming to be happy to "talk" to somebody else than he's parents.

"Ooh, really, Fili? Then what happened?" you asked from the child. He looked at you, his blue eyes shining and smile growing even bigger. You heard giggling from the kitchen and turned just in time to see Vili hugging Dis and kissing her all over her face. You smiled a little and focused then again to Fili, who was ruffling his lips. Oh how you wished you had this,  _a whole family_. But then again, you didn't want to be selfish. You knew that your husband wasn't ready to have children. He said so himself.

"Oh, hello there, (Y/n)" Vili said as he noticed you. You turned to look at him and greeted him, as Fili started to wiggle in your arms. Vili chuckled and bent a little to get Fili in his arms, hugging him close.

"Well hello there, Fili. How is my little boy doin'?" Vili was babbling to Fili, while the boy was giggling and hugging his father back. You got up from the sofa, turning to go in the kitchen to see if Dis needed any help. Just then you noticed your husband standing quietly near the door, looking at everywhere else but you. You smiled a little and went to give in a kiss on his nose.

"Something wrong, love?" you asked. He shook his head and turned then to look at Vili and his son. You gave him one last peck on his cheek before going to help Dis. While helping Dis to make supper, you heard Vili and Dwalin talking and Fili babbling in his fathers arms. At some point you stopped listening what they were talking about and continued on your task, while Dis started to talk to you.

Some minutes went on when you suddenly heard how Fili started to cry. You and Dis turned to look at each other.

"Is OK, Fili, Dwalin didn' mean any bad" you heard Vili comforting his son. You riced your eyebrow and took few steps to see how Fili was sitting on Vili's arms while Dwalin was sitting on armchair and was glaring his hands. Dis stopped next to you and exchanged looks with you. Then Dis went to behind the sofa and Fili reached for her.

"What happen?" Dis asked, looking between her son, husband and Dwalin. Dwalin lifted his eyes to Dis and saw you behind him, a little smile on your lips.

"Lad got scare of me..." Dwalin murmured, turning back down to his hands. Dis raised her brow and looked down at her husband, confused.

"He was trying to take Fili on his lap, but lad got scared of 'im" Vili explained to her, while Fili started to calm down and Dwalin was still sulking. How Vili ever got Dwalin to try and hold the little baby in his arms, you didn't know. But Dwalin surely didn't touch him since that. Well, not until you once hoist Fili to him. You had been watching over Fili, who had been in your arms when Dwalin came home. You  _had to_  go to the toilet, so you simply hoisted Fili to him, said you'll be back soon and almost ran to the toilet.

And when you came back, Dwalin had put his weapons away, changes his clothes and was playing with the little rascal. And Fili wasn't crying or wasn't scared of Dwalin, instead he seemed to like the old dwarf. Your heart, oh your heart....

* * *

Dis and Vili had gotten another baby boy. A few weeks after he was born, you and Dwalin went to meet them. Yes, you wanted to meet their second son, but you also wanted to make sure if Dis needed any help with housekeeping or if they needed any help with Fili. Or any help, really. You surely could take Fili for your home for a few days. The lad had stayed over few nights in yours and Dwalin's house before. You two were like an auntie and uncle to him, beside Thorin.

You were sitting on the couch, Dis sitting beside you and a little baby sleeping in your arms. Fili was playing on the floor after he got bored to watch you and his little brother. Dwalin and Vili were sitting beside the table, drinking ale and talking about work. Dis had refused your help, saying she didn't want to add you anymore work. You had your own housework back in your home + your garden, yet you felt that you still could do some more. But still, you accepted that Dis didn't want or need any help.

"Ye still know where to ask, if ye need anything" you said softly to your best friend, turning to look at her. Dis smiled to you and nodded. Kili yawned and moved a little. You turned down to look at him, a little smile growing again in your lips. 

"You know... Vili wondered whenever you and Dwalin are going to get little ones..." Dis murmured, caressing his second son's feet. A bitter smile rose to your lips. Children.... Over the past five years you and Dwalin had known Fili, your husband had warmed  _a little_ to the idea of having children. Yet he said that he wasn't ready. And you started to wonder, if he never was. If you two never would be blessed with children.

"Dwalin doesn't want to have children" you murmured, your face set on hard poker face. You heard Dis sighing beside you. She could easily see your discomfort and your own wanting for children. Well, you had said few times how you yourself wanted to have little ones. But you didn't want to be selfish.

"Yes, but Dwalin can't be selfish neither. You have your wants, too. He knows it" said Dis, softly. You turned to look at her, tears in your eyes. This wasn't how this visit had to be like. You were suppose to be smiling, laughing, hovering over the little Kili... Not crying for you not being a mother. Dis wrapped her hands around your shoulders, hugging you.

"Dis, you know this is something where neither one of us has to be selfish. And now it is Dwalin who gets to be the selfish one" you said, your voice cracking. Dis nodded slowly and set her head on your shoulder, while you leaned your temple on her forehead. You sat there few minutes, just looking down at the sleeping prince, while silent tears ran down your cheeks. Then, a sudden and one of the loudest sneezest you ever heard echoed in the room. Dis rose her head quickly and looked behind you to the table where Dwalin and Vili were sitting, while Kili had jumped in your arms for being scared at the sound. And then he started to cry. Dis turned to look at him and then to you. You rocked the baby in your arms, hushing him and saying it was OK.Then you heard Vili murmuring something, your husband sighing and cursing behind you.

"I SWAER it was an accident. Both times" he murmured, sounding like he would lunge to now laughing Vili's throat at any time. You turned to look at Dis, smiling a little to her while tears were still falling.

"I guess... I guess this is why he doesn't want to have children. Because he isn't good whit 'em" you said, still smiling. Dis snorted and leaned to her hand.

"I know, right..." she said, glancing over the two male over the table. 


End file.
